Akatsuki descubre el yaoi
by Flaky02anime
Summary: un hidan en la computadora , un historial salvaje ¿deidara es una puta? mal resumen xd , pero creo que el título lo dice todo


- ¡PEIN SAMA , VENGA RÁPIDO ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA! -como todos los días se escuchaban los gritos de cierto albino por toda la cueva akatsuki , pero este día era diferente-

-al otro lado de la cueva o mejor dicho en la cocina estaban todos reunidos menos el griton de hidan claro esta- ¿que le pasa a ese tonto ahora -se quejaba el artista explosivo de akatsuki-  
- de seguro encontró información de su tal ''jashin sama'' en esa caja con internet - le decía burlón el chico de piel azul-  
- no fue buena idea haber comprado esa computadora pein...  
- lo se konan...lo se

- ¡PEIN SAMA! - ahora el dichoso albino estaba como loco gritando mientras bajaba las escaleras , luego en un par de segundos se asomo por el marco de la puerta de la cocina con un notable sonrojo en su cara-

- ¿ya estabas viendo porno hidan-san?  
- ¡CÁLLATE PALETA PARLANTE! , pein-sama he encontrado algo sumamente horrendo en google...

-de la nada zetsu apareció en el piso mostrando solo del torso hacia arriba- ¿acaso has visto tu cara?  
- algo así...¿¡QUE QUIERES DECIR PLANTA COME GENTE!?  
-ya cálmate hidan y dinos lo que has visto -el lider tenía una cara muy pasiva mientras tomaba su café por la noche , claro ya era de noche , tenía que relajarse para tener ''dulces'' sueños-

- vengan...yo les mostrare -entonces hidan se calmo un poco y los guió a todos a la biblioteca (?) donde se encontraba el nuevo computador comprado por el lider con el dinero de cierto avaro.  
estaban todos reunidos en la sala mientras veían lo que escribía hidan en la computadora ¿que tan malo podría ser?-

- ¿que estas buscando?  
- shhh paciencia pinocho -decía calmando a sasori mientras seguía buscando lo que antes había visto-  
- ¿pinocho? -levantaba una de sus cejas irónicamente el dicho ofendido-  
- ¡AQUÍ ESTA! -gritaba hidan mostrando le a todos las imágenes-  
- ¿que es eso? -decía la única mujer de la organización para luego acercarse a la pantalla para leer- ''akatsuki...¿yaoi?'' ¿que es yaoi?

-mientras todos se miraban confundidos itachi se acerco a la computadora para observar que había puesto así a hidan , encontrándole con algo impactante- ese...soy ¿yo?  
- ¿donde? -se preguntaban los demas para luego ver una imagen en la computadora donde estaba itachi besando a deidara apasionadamente. Obviamente la imagen perturbaba pero a la vez daba mucha risa lo cual logro que todos menos los involucrados estallaran en risas-

- ¿¡DIOS QUE TE HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO!?  
- yo tampoco me pongo feliz al ver esto rubia -le respondía itachi en defensa a deidara-  
- ¿esos no son kakuzu y hidan follando? -se preguntaba pein con una lagrima de tanta risa-  
- ¿¡QUE NOSOTROS QUE!? -decían al mismo tiempo kakuzu y hidan mirando impactados la pantalla , eso era peor que itachi y deidara besándose ¡MUCHO PEOR!- por...jashin-sama...  
- tendré 91 años pero tan desesperado no estoy...  
- ¿¡HE!? -le gritaba ofendido , ¿que estaba queriendo decir? con ''desesperado''- para tu información...  
- ¿por que en esta foto me estoy besando con zetsu-san? tobi no lo entiende...  
- ¿que tu que? -respondían los demas al escuchar su comentario-  
- y tu te llamabas desesperado kakuzu -kisame no se había visto involucrado es estas ''cosas'' lo cual aprovechaba para burlarse de los demas , pero ese fue su error , el pobre no sabía que existía también el ''KisaIta''-  
- dame permiso hidan , quiero ver algunas cosas -konan era una dama , pero con una mente algo...pervertida cuando hidan le cedió el asiento a konan abrió una nueva pestaña donde coloco youtube. En los videos de sugerencia video salvaje aparece ''Kisaita ~ Ranka''-

- ¿que es kisaita , konan-san?  
- haber... -y fue ahí cuando konan presiono el video dejando a todos con una gran sonrisa burlesca y un gran sonrojo por parte de itachi-  
- ¿eso te cae dentro itachi? -se burlaba hidan refiriéndose a la parte masculina de kisame-

- ¡KONAN SACA ESO! -itachi estaba realmente sonrojado y agitado , ¿por que tal video le afecta tanto?-  
- no te dolió cuando kisame te la metió , hum  
- ¡CÁLLATE RUBIA PLANA QUE A MI KISAME NO ME A METIDO NADA!  
- cálmate itachi , déjame poner otra cosa -decía una tranquila konan volviendo a la antigua pestaña poniendo en su buscador de imágenes ''deidara yaoi'' ¿acaso deidara era una puta por las imágenes que salia? al parecer si lo era-

- deidara y sasori chupando un...¿p*ne de chocolate? -con un notable sonrojo hablaba por fin el lider-  
- ¿que danna y yo que?  
- yo jamas me rebajaría tanto para hacer ''eso'' con mi estudiante...

-de pronto imagen salvaje aparece donde se ve a tobi penetrando a deidara con la mascara del perfil derecho de la cara dejando ver su nariz y boca-

- ¿con tobi? ¿¡enserio!? , lo entiendo de itachi y sasori no danna ¿¡pero de tobi!? ¡me estan jodieno!  
- oe konan pon en el buscador de nuevo ''akatsuki yaoi'' quiero ver si estan las imágenes que vi antes de mostrarle a ustedes  
- ¿donde kakuzu de daba por el culo?  
- ¡CÁLLATE ATÚN!

-konan le hizo caso a hidan volviendo a la primera página que buscaron donde se encontraron imágenes de pein en la cama con itachi o dandole bien duro a deidara-

- ¿ahora el lider? ¿¡ACASO LOS FANS ME VEN COMO UNA PUTA!?  
- por ''mi''...como...¿yo...con itachi y deidara? (n/a: pein dice ''por mi'' ya que el se cree dios , por eso no dice ''por jashin'' o ''por kami'')

-el resto esta vez no aguanto mas , ver a su lider en ''eso'' , no tenía precio les importaba un carajo que el lider se enojara con ellos , solo se rieron a no dar mas hasta que konan encontró mas imágenes como itachi y hidan besándose en en agua a kakuzu y kisame haciendo yaoi bara (?) , deidara dándole placer a tobi con sus manos , sasori chupándosela a deidara , zetsu y tobi haciéndolo en el bosque , mas sexo de parte de kakuzu y hidan...mucho sexo... , hidan conquistando a deidara con sus sonrisas , itachi teniendo a deidara acorralado contra la pared , entre otas imágenes-

- ¡YA ESTUVO! -se enfurecía mas el lider-  
- mi pregunta es porque konan no estaba en ninguna si ella también es de akatsuki...

-entonces konan abrió otra pestaña , donde coloco ''yaoi - wikipedia , la enciclopedia libre y comenzaba a leer-

_-Yaoi_ (やおい?), abreviatura de _ya__ma-nashi_ _o__chi-nashi_ _i__mi-nashi_ ('sin clímax, sin resolución, sin sentido'), también conocido como _Boys' Love_ o _BL_ (ボーイズラブ?) es un término popular japonés que denota la representación artística, erótica o romántica de relaciones de amor homosexual entre dos varones. -recito con su hermosa voz y un tono de burla-

- ¿¡Y LO DICES AHORA!? -gritaron todos a la misma vez mientras konan se reía a mas no poder , ella lo sabía , solo quería ver sus caras.  
¿Como hidan encontró esas fotos? fácil , vio el historial ya que su turno era después que konan- 

¿fin? En google hay imágenes donde naruto descubre el internet o algo así , así que quise hacerlo con akatsuki descubriendo el yaoi :'33333 ¿raro? Si y mucho xd , bueno hasta la próxima (?)


End file.
